


Bad At Love

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Jason's Trainwreck [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a mess, Introspection, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Dick thinks back on his failed romances after a night in with Jason. Can be read as a stand alone.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Dick's reasoning behind being an emotionally stunted jerk who lead Jason around because he was hurt. Enjoy!

Dick laid in bed, thinking heavily as he looked down at Jason, who had agreed to spend the night after a movie. He smiled at how peaceful he looked, so different from the meeting at the coffee shop. Dick frowned as he thought about how rough Jason looked.

It brought him back to his first real relationship, and the trainwreck that had been.

_ Got a boy back home in Michigan _

Roy was the first one he had dated, and the memory still hurt, especially since he knew that he still talked to Jason on occasion.

_ And it tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him _

_ So I told him that I never really liked his friends _

_ Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again _

It ended horribly, with Dick dropping Roy into rehab and not even bothering to stick around for a full twenty-four hours. When Roy showed up again, he didn’t have the balls to clear the air between them. And so when Roy insults him, Dick never corrects him.

He kinda deserves it after all.

_ There's a guy that lives in a garden state _

Wally was yet another person he failed, and while it didn’t end great, it could’ve been worse.

_ And he told me that we'd make it 'til we graduate _

_ So I told him that the music would be worth the wait _

_ But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate _

See, when he and Wally were together, they thought they were it for each other. Late nights spent stargazing often ended up with talks of a wedding, comically large, and, eventually settling down to have a family.

However, when Dick had been heavily injured in Gotham, Wally tried to get Dick to stop crime fighting. It escalated quickly. _ I love being Robin more than anything.  _ He’d said. And Wally had turned to him, with tears in his eyes. _ More than me? _

And while he had made not to leave it hanging, they were never quite as close as they were before.

_ I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ That we're meant to be _

But Dick wanted to believe that this time would be different, he had too.

_ But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy _

_ Get the best of me _

He had to be better this time. Couldn’t let his temper get the better of him.

_ Look, I don't mean to frustrate, _

_ But I always make the same mistakes, yeah _

_ Always make the same mistakes 'cause… _

Every time he had broken up with someone, it was because of something he did or said. He should be able to learn from his past, but he never could see what he did wrong until it was too late.

_ I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh _

_ But you can't blame me for tryin' _

He still tried, even though he really didn’t deserve to, breaking a few too many people to think it’s a good idea.

_ You know I'd be lyin' sayin' _

_ You were the one, ooh-ooh _

_ That could finally fix me _

_ Lookin' at my history _

_ I'm bad at love _

And the worst part? He was probably going to screw this up royally as well. Dick didn’t want this to be true, but facts don’t lie, and his track record speaks for itself.

_ Got a girl with California eyes _

_ And I thought that she could really be the one this time _

Barbara was the second person that he thought was the last one. It made sense after all. They grew up together, fought together, laughed together, cried together. It was straight out of a romance novel, childhood friends dating, and then engaged. It was everything he had wanted

_ But I never got the chance to make her mine _

_ Because she fell in love with little thin white lines _

And then he had to go and screw it up. He had been stressed, and Barbara was with him at the apartment as Dick ranted about how he needed to up his patrol in Bludhaven and wouldn’t be able to make it to date night again. She snapped at him, and after the biggest fight he ever had, they walked away from each other, even more broken than before.

_ London girl with an attitude _

Kori was, well, an all consuming fire when it came to Dick. Cliche, but it was true. They were so in love, and so happy. She was so much power, beauty, and royal grace, that some days he couldn’t believe that she was his reality.

_ We never told no one but we look so cute _

Dick was never too obvious with his affections in public, but Kori had no such qualms. They were the ultimate power couple. Not only that, but she made him want to try to be better. It didn’t work, but still.

_ Both got way better things to do _

_ But I always think about it when I'm riding through _

It was a messy breakup, and he was still carrying the weight of his mistakes with her. A pang of pain ran through him whenever Garth told him about when she dropped by the tower. He knew there was a reason she never showed up when he was there.

_ I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ That I'm in too deep _

And now, he had Jason in his clutches. Dick was sure that this would be the one to break him, and though that scared him, he couldn’t let go if he tried.

_ And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy _

_ Get the best in me _

_ Look, I don't mean to frustrate, _

_ But I always make the same mistakes, yeah _

_ Always make the same mistakes 'cause… _

Jason sometimes got pissed at him when he screwed up, but let it go fairly easily once Dick figured out what was wrong.

_ I know that you're afraid _

_ I'm gonna walk away _

_ Each time the feeling fades _

_ Each time the feeling fades _

Jason wasn’t perfect by a long stretch, but in Dick’s eyes, he was worth his weight in gold. Dick knew that Jason was reluctant to actually but his whole heart on the table, seeing how it had gotten sliced last time.

_ I know that you're afraid _

_ I'm gonna walk away _

_ Each time the feeling fades _

And Dick will always be waiting for the other foot to drop, for the spark to die, for him to screw up, or for Jason to realize he deserves better. He wouldn’t blame him.

_ You know I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh _

_ But you can't blame me for tryin' _

Even though he knew that this would end in flames, he was willing to walk through the fire for the slice of happiness he had found.

_ You know I'd be lyin' sayin' _

_ You were the one, ooh-ooh _

_ That could finally fix me _

_ Lookin' at my history _

He tucked his head into Jason’s hair, his baggage settling like a hundred pound weight on his shoulders.

_ I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh _

But he’d be better this time.

_ Oh, you know, you know, you know, you know _

_ I'm bad at love, ooh-ooh _

He **would.**

_ Oh, oh _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know if I want to keep these two together. I mean, with these two, I just really like writing either complete angst or complete fluff. I used the song Bad At Love by Halsey. Anyways, let me know what you think, I love hearing what you have to say. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
